Wishing on Stars
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Noah Thomson was the boy who wished. Noah is you're not so average twenty-one year old. He was rejected by his family at a young age and would constantly be called 'No body' seeing as no one took interest in his or even cared about who he was. Noah was just a lost child who had no one. No one but the man people called the doctor… (Full summary on profile)
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"Basics:/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"Wishing on Stars chapter 1 /p 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Puppet: I'm sorry if the Doctor's ooc, please don't kill me Also I DO NOT own doctor who**_

"Jesus Doctor!" I groaned from the vented floor of the TARDIS, "I know you don't know how to drive the TARDIS correctly, but do you think there might be anyway what so ever that you might be able to land more smoothly?"

The Doctor looked down at me as he clutched the controls, "You'll get used to the rough landings." He said before strolling over to the doors. Glancing back he asked, "Are you coming?"

Rolling my eyes I got off the floor and followed the leather clad timelord out of the TARDIS and into a large alleyway, much like the one where I first saw the TARDIS "Where are we doctor?" I asked looking up at the taller man in front of me

"London England, year 2005" The Doctor sent me a cheeky smile, "I guess we get to meet Rose today huh?"

"Yeah I guess we do. But don't forget that's one of the few spoilers I plan on giving. I don't want to fuck up the plot to much."

"Alright Noah, so what should we do?" The Doctor asked talking my hand in his casually.

"I don't know…" I tugged at the hem of my avenged sevenfold band tee nervously, "Maybe tour around, I mean we don't meet Rose till later."

"Okay" The Doctor smiled, "Come along, I bet there's a good place to get fish and chips."

"Yeah I bet, I mean we're in London, what do you expect? Them to be serving caviar at hotdog stands?"

"Shut up" the Doctor huffed, dragging me along towards what we hoped to be a place to get some food.

"I can't believe you did that Doctor!" I laughed, clutching my stomach in pain, "It's amazing" I smiled lightly, "All the fans that think they know you so well, know absolutely nothing about you! I can't believe I used to think that you were so cool and constantly collected, minus for the time when you get mad. But still! You can act like an idiot! That's bloody fantastic!"

"Oh be quiet" The Doctor said defensively from across the booth we were sitting in, "Not everyone can constantly be one-hundred percent serious and composed."

"Whatever you say Doctor" I rolled my eyes looked towards the clock, "By the way I think we should check out Rose's job. There's an alien here and they plan on taking over the earth."

The doctor remained silent for a moment before jolting out of his seat and taking his hand in mine, dragging me out the door of the little restaurant we were in. "My god Noah, why didn't you say anything about the alien sooner?" Asked the Doctor as we began running down the busy London sidewalks

"Doctor do you know where we're going?" I asked easily keeping pace with the nine-hundred year old timelord

The Doctor came to a pause before looking at me sheepishly, "Um no…" He scratched the back of his head and gave me an awkward smile, "How about you lead the way?"

"With pleasure" I smiled, tightening my grip on the Doctor's hand before running again, but this time I was leading.

"Here we are" I pointed towards the shop that Rose works or should I say used to work at. I mean after the shop blows up she isn't going to get another job for a while.

"Alright" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and once again and taking the lead. Walking into the shop was fairly easy and The Doctor led us into the basement. Walking past an elevator I realized that it was the same elevator that The Doctor and rose used to escape from the plastic men.

"Hey Doctor" I said pulling the man to a stop, "How about I wait here? I'll make sure the Elevators ready for when you come running"

"What?" The Doctor asked, "What do you mean by running?"

I smiled sweetly, "Sorry, but no more spoilers if I can help it. But trust me you'll meet Rose _very _soon."

"Whatever you say Noah, but that is a good idea, when you hear the trampling footsteps open the elevator." With that the Doctor turned and ran down the hallway to do his Doctor business and save the Earth.

"Righty-o" I saluted quietly before plopping down on the floor. Leaning against the dirty tile wall I pulled my knees to my chest and let my smile fall from my face. 'Here comes Rose…' I thought sadly to myself, 'She and the Doctor will fall in love and I'll be left with nothing…' looking down at my wrists I was surprised that the Doctor hasn't brought them up yet. I mean they aren't concealed by any means, the dark mutilations stood out again my pale skin and was easy to spot, even at a far distance.

"Noah!" I heard the Doctor shout as multiple sets of footsteps clambered down the hallway.

Jumping up from the ground I quickly hit the Elevator button and opened the doors, not even a minute later The Doctor and Rose came up behind me and we all flew into the small box. As the doors were closing one of plastic men managed to get his arm in between the doors, causing the Doctor to wrestle to get it off so the doors could completely close

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said in disgust

"Yep. Plastic" I said, catching the blondes attention. Before she could ask anything to me the Doctor threw the arm to her

"Nice trick" she said sourly, "Who were they? Students?"

"Why would they be students?" The Doctor asked before turning to me, "By the way Noah, thanks for getting the Elevator."

"Not a problem" I smiled coarsely, feeling slightly awkward now that Rose was standing next to me. Not that I completely hated the girl, but she bothered me greatly how she just up and left Mickey and then was like 'I went with a man I didn't even know' and yada yada yada. As I was talking to myself I missed out on Rose and the Doctor's conversation, but I did catch the very last line,

"Wilson's dead." Walking out of the elevator after the Doctor I stood behind him and let him work his magic, "Mind your eyes" he said to Rose as he used his sonic screwdriver to break down the elevator so the plastic men couldn't use it themselves.

"I had enough of this now. Who are you two then? Who's that lot down there" Rose asked, anger evident in her voice as the Doctor and I brushed past her and began jogging down the hallway "I said who are they!"

"They're living plastic creatures." The Doctor said, leading us towards the exit, "They're controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a problem if I didn't have this." The Doctor pulled out a bomb from his jacket to show it to Rose and I

"Where in God's name did you keep that?" I asked, shocked by how there was no bulge under the leather jacket yet the bomb seemed to be in there the whole time

"Don't ask, anyways I'm going to blow up the relay device and I might as well die in the process, but don't worry about me-" The Doctor pushed Rose out of the building as we got to the exit and spoke in a sarcastic voice, "Go home and have your beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, if you do you'll get them killed." The Doctor closed the door on Rose and looked back at me a thinking look on his face before he reopened the door, "I'm the Doctor, this is Noah, you are?"

"Rose"

"Nice to meet you Rose" I smiled standing beside the Doctor, "Run for your life!" With those parting words the Doctor shut the door and we ran to the roof to blow up the relay device,

"So that was Rose?" the Doctor asked as we ran up stairs

"Yup" I said focusing on not tripping

"She seemed nice"

"Yup"

"She going to join us?"

"Who knows"

"Do you want her to?"

"Truthfully, no. But I can't mess with a plot I was never a part of. I'm surprised a paradox hasn't happened yet. I was never part of your world and now I am… I wonder what the heavens have in mind now."

**_Puppet: Ellos, I hope you liked the chapter! I know that Noah doesn't talk a lot but this is where the Doctor and Rose meet, you can't really mess with that. But please leave a comment! Did the chapter suck, was it good, or fabulous like me? *Strikes pose with a black feathery boa*_**

**_Vote_**

**_Comment_**

**_Enjoy!_**


End file.
